Talk:Boruto Uzumaki/Archive 3
Editing Shouldn't we mention that deep down, Baruto really loves his father and mother, and just want to spend more time with them? Justin Holland (talk) 22:28, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :Did he say that? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 22:38, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think Boruto would admit it, but he does love his father and is only angry at him for not spending enough time at home. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have gone to rescue him. Is it safe to say that Boruto has a crush on Sarada? Lilyxflower (talk) 22.44, August 1, 2015 (UTC) The information regarding the byakugan he and Hima doesn't have needs some editing, since Himawari seems to have it. Also according to the "new" opening, or rather the movie promotioal opening that came out with episode 422 and 423 looks like he will also lose a hand in the movie skywalker style to match his dad ^^ --Exkirion (talk) 23:00, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Boruto's bloodline Even though Boruto is a Uzumaki by blood, Does he have the Uzumaki potent charka reserves like his father Naruto ? --Solidedub (talk) 15:00, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Uzumaki don't have potent chakra reserves.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:45, August 9, 2015 (UTC) OK so they have huge charka reserves my mistake but you didn't answer my question about Boruto.--Solidedub (talk) 16:00, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::They don't have either, it wasn't stated anywhere. Don't believe everything you read here or on fan forums.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:04, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Guess that means the Uchiha don't universally have strong chakra right? Mkay. On the Uzumaki topic, they're known for their strong life forces.--Mina talk | 16:13, August 9, 2015 (UTC) We can assume he does, but we don't know whether he does or not. But considering his father does, he probably does as well. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 16:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Indra inherited his father's eyes, powerful chakra and his spiritual energy, Asura inherited his father's body, powerful life force and his physical energy. There's no large chakra reserves thingy going on for Uzumaki, they are known just for life force and long lives. Naruto is Asura incarnate and Kurama's jinchuuriki since birth, hence large chakra reserves, that's not an Uzumaki thing. Also, children don't necessarily inherit traits from their parents.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:53, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :But they can apparently inherit chakra?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:02, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Can=/=do. Otherwise Naruto would have inherited Kushina's hax chain thingies etc. Hagoromo explained this to Naruto. Genes are a bitch, just because parents have superior traits doesn't guarantee their children will/do--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:05, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Naruto did inherited Kushina's strong life force, but he did not inherited Kushina's charka chains ability. In other words, there is a good possibility that Boruto might not inherited Naruto's strong life force.--Solidedub (talk) 17:40, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Good boy. Hence it can't be said for certain he inherited lots of chakra until such is stated or demonstrated.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:46, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Space Time Boruto's Vanishing Rasengan sort of uses a space time manipulation to make it "vanish". So I think he inherited the the Fourth's legacy for space time. Jlee1 (talk) 10:30, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Still not true. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:50, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Wind Release? When/where was this information revealed? --Questionaredude (talk) 21:56, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :There's a source. Right there. In the text. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:02, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Well darn, I completely overlooked it. I didn't realize there was a novel for the movie as well. Thank you. --Questionaredude (talk) 22:09, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes. I think we should create an article for it, because it isn't 1:1 the movie in written form. Same goes for the other novels, from what I know. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:12, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Was just gonna question you on this Seel. Do all characters that were in the movie show up in the novel form?--Mina talk | 22:35, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Can't think of a reason why not. I specifically asked for Orochimaru because of that pcs, but other than that... • Seelentau 愛 議 22:37, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Articles for the other novels would be a good ideal.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 14:14, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I don't see a reason why we shouldn't have articles on them. After all, they don't re-tell the movie. They even expand on it at times, other times they shorten it. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:17, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Are the novel adaptations of The Last and Boruto canon tho?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:25, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Aside from the novel-only stuff, yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:26, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, apparently The Last novel explains things absent from the movie that make sense but aren't stated in the movie itself, like Hamura himself having had the Tenseigan etc. That was never stated in the movie, so shouldn't we remove such mentions?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:30, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::No idea, I never read The Last novel. But no, not remove them, only tag them as Novel only. Because that's what they are, hm? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:37, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Well someone from here should read the novel then or know someone who did. I asked FF-Suzaku on details but he hasn't responded. But the movie doesn't show or say that Hamura had the Tenseigan even though it's logical assumption.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:46, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Bolt's Rasengan Did He Ever Actually Master The Rasengan? Cuz From What I Saw, He Used The Little Arm Device To Fake Mastering It, But In The Wikia It Says He Mastered It Through Training Bob1200 (talk) 07:58, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Towards the end of the movie it's shown he used a normal Rasengan without help.--JOA2008:02, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::In the trailer he is shown training with the water balloon, there is a leaked scene from the movie where he uses it in the final fight, and if you saw the movie promo version of the opening he uses it at the end with bandages hands (He burns it badly at the end of the movie). So yeah. And please don't call him Bolt, unless you also call his dad Nalt. --Exkirion (talk) 12:46, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::That's totally not how Japanese works. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:56, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Nature Type Did Boruto use Lightning and Water Release via this device? If so, Boruto shouldn't be listed as a Lightning and Water Release user. If that's how we're doing this, then Tenten should be listed as a Fire and Wind Release user.--Mina talk | 20:30, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :No.--Omojuze (talk) 20:31, August 20, 2015 (UTC) ::No to what Omo? Did Boruto use Lightning and Water on his own in the novel without a device or whatever?--Mina talk | 20:34, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Scratch that. NVM. I actually bothered to read the link the last editor posted in the edit summary xD.--Mina talk | 20:39, August 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::In The Movie He Used Lightning And Water Release With The Kote, I Dunno About The Novel Tho But It Shouldn't Be Counted As His Elemental Release. Bob1200 (talk) 16:01, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::If you don't know a thing about the novel, why did you remove his novel only chakra natures? --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 16:10, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Bob, please bother to read the changelogs, and the stuff listed in it. Omnibender - Talk - 16:26, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Bandages I've seen it added and removed a couple times; Boruto wearing bandages as some sort of symbol of his bond with his father. Can we please remove this without causing an edit/war debate? He's not wearing bandages because of Naruto. He's wearing bandages because that's the normal thing to do when you fuck your arm up. --Jizo 悟 (talk) 03:42, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :This.^ Seriously. I guess people are obsessed with relationships around these parts... : 03:46, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::DUH, Boruto BURNED THE SKIN OFF HIS HAND, that usually warrants having bandages. People are into the poetics of things I guess. Shock Dragoon (talk) 11:41, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Boruto's Shadow Clone Why it's noted "Manga only", since he can use it in the movie as well?--JouXIII (talk) 20:51, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :I was wondering the same thing. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 00:10, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Gohan/Piccolo inspiration for Boruto/Sasuke Here is the original source, but it appears something has happened to it (which I cannot translate). --Questionaredude (talk) 02:41, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Boruto's elements Short question: Where does Boruto exactly uses the water element or from which source is this information? [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 10:38, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :He said he could use all 3 elements to Naruto in the Hokage office in the movie and the novel. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:42, February 24, 2016 (UTC)